A huntress Heart
by Mexcore
Summary: Have you ever tought why the goddess of the moon allways looks so disapointed and disgusted whit every male she encounter? what if there is more in her past and few know of this? Short story
1. Old memories

**Well, this is an idea that was swimming in my head and couldn't put away, so I had to write it, it's only a one shot but if you're reading this hopefully will be a worth reading, english is not my maternal languaje so if you see gramatical horrors please inform me**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing, Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to it's respective autors and I write this only because my muse was pleading me**

* * *

"Elizabeth come here!" a man 35 years old chases his daughter in the woods, living in a rural area he knows the area well.

Today like almost every weekend he returned drunk to home after going out with friends, after a heated argument with his wife he started hitting her and as always the little 12 year old child tried to defend her mother only to receive a strong slap from his father, the girl ran from home as soon as she could lift herself and realizing that the man began to chase her, only to be stopped by his wife, he rendered her unconscious with a fist in her face, now the drunk man runs with a slight wobble after the child catching up slowly but surely, when he catch her plans to teach her to accept her place.

When he have her at 15 feet suddenly they hear two sounds like whistles and the man falls to the ground after being shot with two arrows in the legs, in his clouded mind he raises on his knees and distinguishes a group of girls consoling and protecting Elizabeth while someone stands in front of him, the moment he can focus on her face he sees a girl no older than her daughter with red hair and eyes with a silvery glow like the moon, the newcomer has a face of disgust seeing him.

"Disgusting pig" is the last thing he heard as human before being converted into a rabbit with deer antlers.

Losing interest in the new animal Artemis turns to see the child, being filled with compassion watches as her huntress try to help her, her clothes and blond hair are full of branches and dirt because she stumbled a couple of times. The group was following the trail of a horde of monsters when they heard the screams and decided to investigate.

An idea everyone have of her is that she hates men but this could not be further from reality, someone has her heart and after thousands of years every man known for her has been well below the standards her beloved unknowingly put.

"What is your name?" kneeling in front of the girl she lifts her face gently with her hand, those words and the pair of blue eyes like the ocean that arise between blonde hair make resurface one of her most precious memories.

* * *

A young teen with red hair and silver eyes runs through the forest followed by various monsters, while a goddess she just is 12 years old and does not have the necessary experience to finish them, now she realizes it was a mistake to leave behind her group of huntress to venture alone when Hephaestus handed her the bow, for all kinds of monsters are attracted by the power that the immature gods release, it is an easy way to gain power for them.

Jumping over a fallen trunk she spins in the air and fires a homing arrow which hit right between the eyes of a Harpy, ending the rotation she falls on her right foot to continue running but moving two steps away suddenly a swipe of a Manticore's claw hit her in the left side, making her to crash into a tree, dazed falls sideways and when she try to get up a stabbing pain crosses her leg, the impact has fractured her femur, accepting her fate with courage she puts herself against the trunk and prepares her bow again, she will not die without a fight.

Killing a hellhound she places another arrow to make her last shot but before she can aim the bow she stares in awe at something, in an instant all the monsters fade into golden dust, listening a sound to her right she can see a blond man who looks 25 years old with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail that reaches his thighs, eyes that are blue like the ocean, three birthmarks like whiskers in each cheek, a black bandana on his forehead that prevents the hair from obstruct his view, a white robe and a black collar with things that resemble tomoes, the man smiles kindly and without worry approach her, kneeling in front of her extends his hand to remove some branches of her hair

"What is your name?" amazed to see someone killing monsters so fast she concentrates and feels that the man before her also has a divine aura and yet not belongs to the Olympus

"Artemis sir ..." responds avoiding his eyes, she thinks he is attractive

"Nothing of sir, my name is Naruto. You know, I watched you have a great technique with the bow but you lack experience, you shouldn't be alone hunting creatures as dangerous as these" turning to see him angrily to ask if he says that because she is a woman is surprised when he continues

"Everyone needs comrades who can support us in a moment of weakness"

Remembering the state of her leg the young goddess takes ambrosia and nectar from her backpack to consume it while the blond tells the persecution he saw. When she can stand up again decides to find out more about this strange man

"What are you doing here umm… Mr. Naruto? You're not Olympian" laughing a little at his sad face to be called with respect again she is surprised when suddenly the blonde smiles brightly to present himself.

As if Apollo hided away his chariot the whole atmosphere darkened, being illuminated only the area around the man, kabuki music plays in the background and Naruto closes his eyes to begin, moving his head to spin his hair suddenly starts to hop on one foot and make ridiculous dance poses

"I shall tell you my true identity… I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East and West, not even in the Heavens!"

"Everyone in the Shinto knows my name, women adore me and men envy me because I am the manly protector of all Biju" says slamming his right foot in the dirt, lifting a small cloud of dust and trusting a palm forward.

"The handsome and improved second sage of the six paths, the powerful and kind new primordial Shinju, my name is Uzumaki Naruto the 10 tails!" announced opening his eyes and showing that they are now completely red having concentric rings circling the pupil with tomoes turning slowly.

With a jump hit the soles of his feet and wrapped in a cloud of smoke revealed himself sitting cross-legged on an orange toad with blue markings and the size of a horse that was looking stoically to the horizon.

The goddess finds herself paralyzed not knowing how to react to something as absurd as this but when the toad snorts and says "seriously Naruto? You called me for this?" and disappears in another cloud of smoke she cannot contain herself and falls to the ground laughing while clutching her sides. Seeing her like this he also laughs, nothing like his godfather's introduction to break the ice. After a few minutes both lie on the floor quietly listening to the chirping birds and the sound of a nearby stream, both admiring the beauty of the landscape.

"I'm here because an old friend asked me to come to calm down Gaea, also I'm looking for a student to whom I will teach how to be a sage and use the natural energy" the last part interest Artemis, as a goddess of the wild and Nature she would like to harness the Natural energy, and as if he could read her mind Naruto throw down her plans without a second thought

"I know that your domain could grant you the possibility but is very dangerous to teach you while you aren't a mature goddess, besides my disciple already was chosen, I was on my way to meet Pan the satyr when I discovered a lock of red hair and inchor on a tree's bark, it was only because of this I could reach you on time. You know, your hair is beautiful, it reminds me on my mother's"

A little sad not to being able to become a sage she can't help her blush when receiving a compliment

"Thank you"

"Well, maybe you should return with your peers because I need to go now… or maybe you could come with me and I could train you" Naruto say getting up and smiling at her, the moment she looked into his eyes saw they were blue again and concentrating in him discovered the peaceful feeling he brought her, she quickly decided to follow him.

* * *

During the years she spent under his tutelage she learned many things, from hunting and survival techniques to different forms of combat, Pan accompanied them on their journey and the three lived a lot of experiences, in this time she learned from his past.

He was a man who accomplished many feats in his life and at the end of his long and prosperous existence agreed to become the new Shinju, a primordial god necessary for the survival of his planet, the former had been divided into nine fragments know as Biju. After his ascension he saw the beginning and fall of kingdoms and civilizations, peace and war, emergence and extinction of species but decided not to get a new partner or have more children.

Shinigami after the Ninja World War IV became very strict with the gathered spirits, allowing the blonde to visit his wife and children one week every thousand years, soon would be his eighth visit.

Naruto obtained as domain creation, destruction, nature and bonds, representing the characteristics of the old god tree and his most notable feature as a mortal.

After being satisfied with the growth of his students Naruto gave beautiful wooden pipes to Pan and two hunting knives with engraved deers to Artemis, it was time to go home.

The goddess who had fallen in love with the primordial after living with him for six years decided to give her best to fulfill the duty entrusted to her and to make her beloved feel proud. Returning with her group she spent day and night hunting dangerous monsters and beasts while protecting the maidens. Often she could seek for Pan to speak and joke about the memories with their master.

* * *

"Would you like to become one of my huntress?" she asks Elizabeth extending her hand and grasping firmly the girl accepts.

* * *

One of the main reasons why she takes the form of a 12 year old girl is that it was the age she met him, when he returns wants to be recognized easily and although she knows that her power may be tracked without problem she wants to give him a surprise the moment she transforms in front of him.

Within the years Artemis realized that there weren't men like her beloved, there were some who won her respect but almost every male acted like barbarians, even his father was shameful, abusing of his power and cheating on his wife constantly but she preferred to not say anything, she did not like Hera after all.

One of her saddest moments in her life was when Pan faded, she lost a wonderful friend and her brother disciple but this only strengthened her resolve to protect the wild and natural spirits, every huntress and the death of Orion reminded her that she wasn't strong enough to protect them and prompted her to train harder.

* * *

After several years the goddess is in a difficult position, her body is weakened and cannot intervene in the battle of Atlas against Percy and Zoe. Lifting the weight of the sky is too complicated and requires her full strength, she feels like her legs could give away at any moment.

Just when she looks with horror as the Titan is about to hit her lieutenant is stunned to see someone come and stop easily the fist, the blast sends down the huntress and the demigod

"You know, I think you are rested enough, it's time to return to your work," the newcomer extends his other hand against Atlas and a repulsion of gravity sends him to the position of Artemis. She understands the intent and with a last effort throws the weight up to get away quickly, watching with satisfaction as the titan is almost crushed by the sky and must return to his original position.

When she is sure that the titan can't move runs to her lieutenant to try to save her, before Zoe can oppose the newcomer puts his hand on her forehead and cure the poison, previous injuries and damage caused by her father

"But the prophecy said ..." the brunette is interrupted suddenly

"I was never a fan of the fates, I have always believed that your destiny is shaped by yourself" says the man who has long blond hair and eyes completely red with black rings and tomoes. Wiping her tears of happiness the goddess suddenly freezes when she heard Percy say those dreaded words.

"Who are you?"

Artemis reacts fast the moment she sees the light begin to fade and throwing herself at him tackles him before he starts, being above him and feeling his chest against her face she resisted the desire to stay and sitting up talks to his teacher.

"It's good to see you again ... sir" laughing at his face she sees him with a smile and a look full of love, extending her fist as he watch from the ground, he smiles and does the same, using ninshu with him is a wonderful experience

* * *

 **yes, I know I left an open end but I tought it could be good to the reader, frankly, it could be an ending with the eternal maiden in love, personally I was going to write how Hinata decided to reenter the reincarnation circle just to let Naruto find a new wife but at the end everyone can draw their own conclusions. meanwhile Artemis will continue to be the beautiful goddess who turn men in deers and jackalopes who all of us know and love**

 **wow, I spent almost 2 hours writing this and it only was 2.3k words? slowpoke mode on, have a nice night/day/afternoon/whatever and please review if you liked it, probably I will not write anything more about this crossover, I'm not a big fan of Percy's books**


	2. Pan

**well, my muse didn't die with the one shot, actually I was going to write 3k words in this chapter but translating it is taxing with my awful english. please be gentle, oh and this will have a two or maybe three more chapters.**

* * *

After sending the members of the team to the camp and asking Zoe to take the chariot this night they teleported to Greece.

"You can show yourself now, Gaea" As soon as the blond finishes speaking a beautiful woman materializes in front of them, she has fair skin, brown hair that simulates crisscrossing roots and a long brown and green dress that constantly changes its patterns, she goes barefoot and although she has her eyes closed she always seems to see and know where they are, a serene smile is drawn on her face as she greets them.

"I see that father asked you for help again, will you help me to break free my children this time?" The woman asks, approaching him and hugging him affectionately.

"You always ask me that, you know that as soon as they are out of Tartarus, they will procreate more gods and bring you more headaches. Besides, if you do that your favorite daughter will be very sad ... Rhea is just like you after all."

Sighing at this logic the primordial turns and greets Artemis, she is one of the few gods she likes because she always cares for nature and is a student of the one she considers her brother.

"Lady Gaea" she bows respectfully

"Oh come on, you know you can call me Mom" says the woman covering her mouth while giggling, nodding the redhead hugs her affectionately.

"Where's Pan? It's weird not to see that perverted goat" just as they hear this both women become downcast and look at him sadly.

"Pan vanished two millennia ago, no matter how hard I tried I could not save him." Nodding at the words of his friend he sighed sadly, this explains why his presence is too weak.

"Well, let's go to visit him then" surprised the goddess of the hunt approaches him, the satyrs have been looking for him but she believed that her teammate completely vanished until now. Instead of giving her time to ask about this, the blond opens a portal which the three of them use, upon leaving the portal and seeing the satyr surrounded by extinct animals she cannot help her tears as she remembers their first encounter.

* * *

Artemis and Naruto walk through the forest as they talk about different weapons, when they get to where Pan should be the first thing they hear is the sound of a river and women laughing.

"Why do I always have to be surrounded by perverts?" The blond murmur to himself, seeing the confused little goddess he instructs her to pay attention and follow him.

Careful not to reveal their presence both discover a blond satyr that is peeking from some bushes, the nymphs are bathing in the river. Outraged the redhead prepares an arrow and shoots it to scratch his left hoof as a warning but the moment he realizes he has been busted he turns scared to shout a deafening scream that terrifies all who listen, the scream alert the nymphs who flee instantly, before he can run too, the god of the wild is stopped by the blond.

"So you are Pan, from now on you will be my next student" Concentrating on the visitor the god is astonished because he can feel the natural energy flowing through him.

"It will be an honor, master" he responds instantly, all of the nature spirits like satyrs, nymphs and nereids feel a great attraction for that energy and obey whoever control it.

When everyone calms down after what would be known in a few years as panic (1) in honor of the god, the primordial decides to call his friend.

"You can show yourself now Gaea" Both gods bow respectfully at the sudden presence of the Greek primordial who sees them a little skeptical but after a few minutes sighs.

"If he trusts you, I suppose I can give you a chance," She murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well my cute little Genin, now that the team has been formed it's time to introduce ourselves" He says smiling, that marked the beginning of happy years and unforgettable memories for all of them.

* * *

"Sensei, girls, what a joy to see you again" The satyr's happy voice brings her to the present.

"Pan, I came to visit you two days ago"

"But mother, the team is reunited once more" smiling Gaea nods as the redhead runs to hug him.

"What we will do with you old goat?"

"Who are you calling old? You living fossil" Laughing at the answer his teacher reaches him to give a fist bump.

"For me there is nothing to be done my lord, only this small part of me is alive thanks to the faith of the satyrs" nodding the team approach to the fallen god "sorry, I couldn't keep my promise, but hey! The little doe is ready to take my place"

"I just hope my head does not shape itself like a goat's as it happened to you," the redhead says laughing.

"Nah, you're not so lucky, you will not become as good looking as I am"

Laughing the two primordial gods look at them argue with each other like in the old days, after some time speaking of their lives the god of nature looks at his trainer seriously.

"Sensei, if you are going to teach Artemis how to draw in the natural energy you will need the golden fleece"

"I still don't know why you preferred to use that thing instead of the way I learned it" Upon hearing that his three students see him incredulously.

"I preferred to avoid the multiple concussions, thank you very much. Did you really have to hit me so hard with that stick?" Asks the satyr still remembering the impact.

"Hey, if I don't hit hard enough there could be residual energy that would harm a person"

"I still think those blows are more dangerous than any effect my energy could produce on a god" Gaea murmurs "The golden fleece currently is in possession of a son of Poseidon".

"Okay, tomorrow we will recover it, for now we will stay here as a team" receiving three happy nods the blond divides the tasks.

In front of the fire they talked about the old times and what they have done since the last time they were all together, it is as if the three thousand years had passed in a blink.

Not sleeping is no problem for them so they did not move from their places all night.


	3. The Golden Fleece

**Yeah, I know that I mixed the chronology of the books, please don't chew me too much, in this story Atlas makes his move before the events of the sea of monsters**

 **In the last chapter there was a (1) after the word panic, I was going to point that indeed, that word was created after the god Pan, who could scream so loud and terrific that whoever listened was scared out of their mind. At the end I forgot to write this, sorry.**

* * *

"I'm the best hunter on this world, one of the deadliest Olympic gods, goddess of the nature, wild and maidens, and you are using my skills to find a cyclops who, I shall add, we already know where is?" Artemis asks while they are tree hopping in the forest.

Just after the sunrise Gaea retired to let them focus on the quest and Pan can't leave that place, he informed them that he is only waiting for a satyr to find him and pass his legacy, after that he'll be able to rest, so the blond and the redhead go to the coast to get a boat.

"Hey, I missed the thrill of the hunt at your side, where is the fun if we just teleport to the island?"

Sighing she conceal the point, like so many years ago they are running side by side following a trail in the hunt of a monster, constantly she watches the terrain while her steps are soundless as to no be detected by another hunter, with the years she took all the thing he showed her and has refined the art of hunting to incredible levels, but if he asks a favor as ridiculous as that who is she to deny it.

"Mom is planning something against the gods, you know right?" She asks again, turning her head to see him for a moment and then observes the terrain.

He chuckles a bit "She is always making plans to overthrow the gods and put the titans to rule again but always designs them to fail, that is how she deals with her maternal instinct."

The mother of the titans is one of the best mothers he has ever met, if there were not a sage constantly calming her she would stop pretending and send her grandchildren to Tartarus without problems, after all she is the Earth and the energy of the world is her power, it's almost impossible to beat someone like her at full strenght.

Nodding, she smiles too and looks at him out of the corner of her eye, between his memories she saw something that gave her hope of being loved back.

* * *

The underworld of the Shinto religion or Yomi is very different from the one of her pantheon, there is not an Elysium or Hades. Instead all the souls are forced to crawl in a gray and dark world without emotions or senses that they once enjoyed in life, after hundreds of years of slow torture the souls are finally purged of their whole personality and once in a pure state are sent back to the cycle of reincarnation, it really is Hell to everyone who has been alive.

Despite that, his wife resisted thousands of years to avoid being purified, her love for the blond was so strong that she kept her integrity only to see him again and try to convince him to continue with his life and get a new lover. She couldn't rest until her love found the right person.

Shinigami is a very strict god that doesn't trust the others, he prohibits the other gods to visit the Yomi before 1000 years pass, he fears they will tamper with the reincarnation system.

Finally on his eighth visit she saw in his eyes the shine that was lost so long ago and told him to follow his heart, after getting him to promise that he will marry again she told him how much she loved him and with a smile allowed herself to be purified, she finally found peace.

Of course he suffered with her departure, but the knowledge that after so long his lover stopped suffering made him feel as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. Unfortunately there were a number of problems in his dimension that prevented him from visiting until now a young woman whose hair reminds him of his mother and beautiful eyes that are similar to the moon.

* * *

As if he knew what she thought, he also sees her from the corner of his eye and smiles warmly when their eyes meet, yes, he feels the same for her. Smiling she looks again at the front and her heart is filled with determination, she will fight against everything and everyone who opposes her to be with her beloved.

Arriving at the coast they get a boat in which they will sail to reach the island of Polyphemus the cyclops, it is time to recover the Golden Fleece.

Hours later they arrive at the island and they find a place full of life, exotic plants grow of an enormous way and animals run freely fed by the abundant vegetation. Walking around the island they find their target in a cave near a cliff, the entrance is blocked by a large rock and without wasting time they remove it, a surprised Polyphemus turns to see them, leaving forgotten a boar that was being cooked in the fire.

"WHO DARES TO… Lady Artemis, what a surprise to see you here" Just after he saw her the son of Poseidon leaves his hostility, angering an Olympic god isn't the smartest idea.

"Oh, don't worry about us, we're here just searching for the Golden Fleece" The blond ignores him and walks forward, the object is on a table made of stone.

Trying to no lose the prized item the cyclops stands tall in front of the intruder and speak to the goddess, he tries to create a discord, and hopefully she will leave and leave him with the human.

"My lady I will dispose of this dirty human, it would be bad for your reputation if a disgusting pig used you for his goals" Enraged at the mere suggestion she draws her bow to smite that scum but stops when her beloved starts chuckling.

"Back off thief, from now on you will only eat what you hunt with your effort, without this object that you stole nothing will walk right into your cave without knowing this is a trap." He says without looking and walks past his side, his enemy is paralyzed and only can shoot a glare full of hate, the object that was so difficult to steal is taken away by a human.

All the primordial gods can avoid the release of any kind of energy, which allows them to walk freely without the hassle of having to deal with other gods, for those who do not know their identity they looks are ordinary humans or in the case of Chaos a voracious void. Artemis has only had the opportunity to see the creator of her dimension a couple of times during the training with the blond.

Retrieving the object he returns next to her and looking at the son of Poseidon directly to the eye shows his rinnesharingan with his tomoes turning slowly. After a moment he throws a knife to his eye to blind him knowing that by his divine blood he will heal in a few days.

"Who are you human?" between screams the monster asks, his hands are covering the face and inchor runs freely.

"My name is Nobody" Laughing at the realization that he did the same as Jason the redhead just walks outside and to the boat while the primordial follows her avoiding at all cost every sheep who is watchim him intently.

In the distance they hear the cries of "Nobody has blinded me!" That makes the other Cyclops ignore him.

"Really? Did you use my memories for that? You disappoint me sensei "she says still laughing with him.

"Poor cyclops, Nobody is his worst enemy" he says clenching his fist. "Every memory about you being here was erased, that thief will never feast without effort"

Nodding Artemis gets on the boat followed by her beloved, taking advantage of the fact that the huntress are currently in Florida they will go directly there and then they will start the training.

* * *

To say that the huntress were astonished was an underestimate, at first many were hostile or cautious but when Zoe greeted him with respect and their goddess explained to them that he is her teacher they calmed down a bit, after he introduced himself and asked them permission to hunt with them they discovered that he wasn't so bad after all, of course that the couple decided to take things slowly helped his standing with them.

A few weeks later they started the redhead's training, being a sage has been one of her goals since childhood and she wanted to learn from him. The first day they called Gaea, it's a habit to ask permission from nature herself before attempting to use her power.

Resting on both her knees and wearing the Golden Fleece she breathes deeply, her huntress are watching her a few feet away, mother Gaea and her beloved are standing in front of her smiling.

Not for the first time she is glad that Pan went through this first and saved her from some hits.


End file.
